


Trick

by akanyanen



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Drunkenness, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: Handcuffs. Ryo and Uchi snark.





	Trick

Ryo's hand bumps into cool metal as he searches through Uchi's bag; he pulls it out, raising an eyebrow at the handcuffs staring up at him. 

"What are these?" 

Uchi comes out of the kitchen, halfway through a peach. 

"Trick cuffs," Uchi mumbles through his mouthful of fruit, "Maru gave them to me."

"Ah," Ryo turns them over in his hand; the long connecting chain is a bit odd, he thinks. 

Two drinks later, neither is tipsy, and Ryo goes into his bedroom to show Uchi his new guitar (the one Saito Kazuyoshi gave him). Ryo hears the clink of metal against metal and before he can process what is happening, Uchi is shoving him backwards onto the bed and crawling up after him. 

"What the hell!" Ryo shouts, trying to break Uchi's grip before he can get the cuff fastened around his wrist. 

Uchi's too quick, it clicks shut and Ryo ignores the way his stomach jumps. Then Uchi reaches up over him and pulls the chain through the headboard, grabbing for Ryo's other hand. 

"Ryo, shut up," Uchi commands, and rolls his eyes. 

"No, you freak, what do you think you're doing?" Ryo bucks his hips up, but Uchi has the advantage here. 

"You can pretend you don't want it, if that's what turns you on," Uchi grins and rolls his hips. Ryo glares up at him, not dignifying that with a response.

The fastenings click as Uchi closes the second cuff, and Ryo doesn't find that hot. 

"Don't struggle, it'll leave bruises," Uchi warns, smiling, when Ryo tries to pull his hands down from over his head, the chain pull taunt and the edges of the metal cuffs press against his wrists. Ryo shudders and hopes Uchi will think its just because he's got a hand inside his sweatpants. 

His pants come off a few minutes later and the air is cold against his skin, even though Uchi's hands are warm and feel like they're everywhere. 

"You're a kinky freak, you know that?" Ryo breathes, tugging at the cuffs absently while Uchi's mouth moves across his neck and his hand strokes his cock. 

"You obviously like it," Uchi says, sliding his hands up Ryo's sides and pressing kisses over his collarbone. 

"Ha-" Ryo laughs but its unconvincing when his breath hitches as Uchi starts kissing down his chest, moving lower. 

Ryo watches, unable to touch Uchi, and thinks having no control might be a bit hot. 

He grunts, trying not to squirm when Uchi stops at his stomach with his hands resting on Ryo's hips.

"Don't be a tease," Ryo complains, but maybe he's begging just a little bit. 

"But you're hot when you get all worked up," Uchi grins, palms stopping on his hips, so close but not where Ryo wants them. 

Ryo just glares, it's not all that intimidating when Ryo's breathing hard. Uchi laughs. It seems he gets serious because he moves down further. 

Uchi licks over the tip of his cock and Ryo's pulls at his restraints, biting his lip against a whimpering noise. Uchi's lips slide down and Ryo moans as his head starts bobbing, the wet heat almost too much. 

Ryo watches, unable to do much else but try to breath normally, Uchi's mouth as it goes down, then back up and down again—over and over again until Ryo's breaths are more like gasps for air. 

He wants to reach down, maybe bury his hands in Uchi's hair but he can't with his hands stretched up over his head. 

Uchi pulls back, his hand taking the place of his mouth as he presses his lips against his hip. 

"Untie me," Ryo orders, it sounds a bit desperate, as his back arches into Uchi's touch. 

"No," Uchi refuses moving back to slide his tongue through the slit and ignoring the salty taste as he sucks gently, his lips moving down and meeting his fist. 

"Fuck," Ryo groans and bites his lip as he feels himself getting closer. 

He's almost gone, and that's when Uchi sits up suddenly, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. It's hot but Ryo was so close, and just wants something, anything, that is friction. 

"Ryo," Uchi breathes, sounding a bit desperate, "let me fuck you?" 

Ryo's mouth goes dry at the way Uchi's looking at him. He thinks, maybe, he wants it just a little bit—and maybe that's why he doesn't object or snark at Uchi like he wants to. 

"Yeah," Ryo licks his lips unconsciously; Uchi leans forward kissing him before he reaches into the bedside drawer and pulls out Ryo's stash. 

Uchi drops them on Ryo's stomach, uncapping the tube and slicking a finger, Ryo watches and hisses when its cold as Uchi's finger slides in.

"Brat," Ryo mutters into his arm when Uchi's hand moves in and out.

"Baby," Uchi teases. This time warming the lube before pushing a second finger in, eyes watching Ryo while he tries to move his arms, the chain links dragging across the headboard. 

"I hate you," Ryo says, unconvincing with the way he keeps pushing back against Uchi's hand and when he exhales harshly as Uchi pushes a third finger in. 

"Lies," Uchi grins, sucking a mark onto Ryo's chest. Uchi's going entirely too slow, Ryo thinks. The way his hand is only barely pulling him off, his hand pushing in and out. Ryo wants more and it seems like Uchi's content with just this (even though Ryo can feel just how hard he is against his hip.) 

"Just, do it already," Ryo snaps, a bit breathless as Uchi's hand falters on his cock.

"Fine, impatient-san, don't bitch if you're sore," Uchi snaps back, leaning back to roll the condom on, slicking himself with lube and groaning at his own touch. 

When Uchi finally pushes in they both moan; Ryo's eyes squeeze shut and his mouthparts when Uchi pulls out quickly, only to thrust back in just as fast. 

"You feel good," Uchi moans, focusing on how Ryo feels tight, hot around him as he thrusts in harder. Ryo's breathing gets more ragged each time Uchi slides in, his hands gripping tight on Ryo's hips. 

The chains click as they pull taunt, Ryo's hips push back in search of some sort of frication. Ryo makes a frustrated noise, his erection lays ignored against his stomach while Uchi's fingernails leave indents in the skin of his hips.

Ryo mutters curses, begging until Uchi gives in and wraps a hand around his cock, frantically pulling with no real rhythm. It's enough for Ryo; his head tips back as Uchi pushes in a few more times, his thumb sliding over the tip of Ryo's cock and it has him tensing, arching up as he comes. Uchi starts shaking, moaning unabashedly and rocking his hips forward frantically. 

He falls forward, muffling the noises he makes into Ryo's skin as he comes. 

Ryo gets his breathing back under control before Uchi and is still stuck, cuffed to the headboard. It wasn't that bad before, but now it is just plain annoying. 

"Uchi," Ryo says, shifting his body so he jostles him.

"What?" Uchi complains into his shoulder.

"My hands, idiot," Ryo says, shaking the handcuffs for emphasis.

"…Fine," Uchi concedes, sliding off the bed and searching for his jeans. 

Ryo watches.

"Um… Ryo?" Uchi sounds guilty. Ryo feels something like dread, and embarrassment, knot itself in his stomach. 

"Uchi?" Ryo's tone of voice sounds dangerous, even though his expression is a mix of dread and anger. 

"I'll check my bag," Uchi says disappearing into the living room, leaving Ryo to stress out on the bed, renewing his effort to slip out of the cuffs. 

"I can't find the key," Uchi admits, when he comes back into the room a few minutes later. His lips twitch and he lasts a few seconds before he bursts out laughing, Ryo doesn't see what is so funny, he is actually sort of seriously pissed off.

"You're face, it was hilarious," Uchi laughs, holding up the key. 

"Great, undo the cuffs so I can kill you," Ryo glares from the bed.

"Well, if that's the case maybe I should wait," Uchi says cheerfully.

"Uchi," Ryo yells, and maybe it's a little bit whiney.

"Fine, fine." Uchi sighs, his lips press against Ryo's forehead, while he can get away with stuff like that, before he leans up and slides the key home, undoing each cuff. 

"I should hurt you," Ryo mumbles, rubbing at his wrists.

"Why don't you?" Uchi grins, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Too tired," Ryo grunts and Uchi laughs. Tomorrow, he thinks, he'll get Uchi back tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a picture and then there was someone editing in handcuffs. This is old and reposting from LJ.


End file.
